Super Powered Form
by swiftdeath007
Summary: this is just something I wanted to write for fun, I had no clue what to put as the category so misc will have to do. Rated M for blood and cuss words


**A fun little fanfic of how I imagine myself with different powers.  
**

My name as they call me is swiftdeath, because I kill my enemies with such speed that it is unheard of. But I don't really mind the name, I actually kind of like it. Has a nice ring. I am in a nice open field behind enemy lines. trees are on either side of this open field. great for snipers like me, but also great for tanks to come prowling through without a care in the world. You might be asking what time I am in by now. I chuckle then smile. It is world war 2 and the war is at the point where German tigers and above are a common occurrence.

I sigh. Those Tiger II's are death to our tanks, even to the most experienced tank commanders it is still hard to destroy one of them. But I guess that is why they send me out to destroy the tank factories and the tanks themselves. They know my katanas can cut through anything and that my will is iron clad, but still you know how annoying it is to be sent on these missions? Going to destroy a tank factory armed with only a kar 98 K and two katanas is pretty difficult even with my powers.

I see a tank incoming and smile lightly. "ah they have finally come to play" I chuckle at my words then see that the tank is a German maus and has some friends. Three more maus are incoming and some stolen american armored cars "ah, they really wanna destroy something now don't they?" I giggle then look down the scope of my sniper, deciding whether or not to have fun with these Germans or be a swift killer. It is a hard choice when you've killed hundreds possibly thousands of them.

I decide to take the fun way then stand up against the tree. The tanks and cars are at least a couple thousand feet away and closing so they shouldn't get a bead on my position straight away. I aim down the sights deciding to go for the anti air armored car. I aim for the window which is the weakest point from my position then after I accounted for all the variables I fire and a second or two later smile when I see the bullet hit dead center causing blood to appear in the windows.

A few seconds later the convey stops and tries to find out where I am "aha, never gets old" I say then fire again and kill the other driver causing blood to spew on the windows again. Then move quickly to the right so that they can't find me until it is too late. A few seconds after I started running the tanks fire at where I just was causing a huge explosion and massive amounts of dirt to fling in the air. I chuckle at the sight "ah missed me as always" I say then stand behind a tree and take aim at where the gunner is in the anti air armored car then fire and a second later I hear the clang of bullet against metal and smile knowing I got the kill.

The tanks move the turret and take aim so they could fire both massive main guns at me. Then the machine gunner fires at my position and I smile knowing that the tree is thick enough to protect me from the machine gun bullets. I then have a faint blue outline surrounding me because I know the tanks are going to fire their massive 128 mm shells and their 75 mm cannons. And seconds all four maus' fire and get direct hits on the tree, the bullets penetrate the tree easily leaving a clean hole through it, then once the 128 mm shells hit the blue outline a hexagonal grid of blue hexagons immediately surrounds me then the shells explode causing a nice fireball and I frown and hope that the shield doesn't get destroyed. The shield turns a soft yellow and I sigh.

"explosive shells, nice touch" I say then am smiling glad that the shield could withstand such a big shell then move quickly so that they think I am dead, as I am running I put my kar 98 K on my back so that I don't lose it. I continue running for a good twenty seconds before I stop and peer from behind a tree. I see that the convoy is moving forward with the anti air armored car not moving at all. "perfect, think I am dead you fools" I say then I sigh and make the blue hexagonal squares appear around me just inches above my skin. "always hard to move quick enough when you are restricting yourself. Can't be considered something I am not" I say to myself chuckling.

I unsheathe my two katanas and hold them so the blades point behind me, I always found them in this position to be the most comfortable even though it isn't the best position for them. I then start running quickly towards the tanks and the Germans yell out and the convoy stops then the machine gunner on the maus' starts firing at me being almost pinpoint accurate even at this distance, the bullets hit the hexagonal squares and disappear. "one's will must be strong to stop bullets, stronger still to stop a tanks bullet" I was told throughout my training.

The tanks move the turret so they can fire both main guns at me and once they were in position to fire the cannon they fire and I slide down bringing my katanas in front of me and in a cross. The shells hits the katanas and gets cut into four pieces then explodes causing a fireball. And making the grid turn a dark blue. I then push the katana hilts to the ground hard enough to give me enough momentum to get back up and running again.

Then the american armored cars that the Germans stole fire at me and get out of the car with the doors wide open and the windows down and I scoff. They steal an armored car with four 50 cals on it yet they don't dare touch our tanks? What a disgrace! I say in my head and frown then the five stolen american armored cars fire all twenty of their 50 cals at me and I try to dodge the massive incoming fire by side stepping and only get hit by a few of the bullets but they quickly readjust and fire at me.

All four maus's fire the 75 mm cannon and all four hit me and my shield turns a light green then I start picking up my pace running faster and getting hit by all twenty 50 cals and it slowly turns the shield a deeper shade of green. I am now just a few feet away and smile widely then decide to cause extreme fear into the soldiers. I force my shield to turn back to its original blue then jump up on top of the maus on the far right.

The armored cars are behind the maus's providing support fire and they continue firing at me knowing that the maus could never get damaged by the four 50 cals. The bullets disappear once they touch the hexagonal grid and nothing happens to the shield. I then stab my katanas into the maus and it easily goes through the thick armor. I then turn myself around 180 degrees and make a hole big enough to go through and I go down it.

The Germans yell out probably telling them to fire at the maus. I move so fast that all the Germans in the tank didn't even have a chance to pull out their guns before all were cut in half with blood filling the tank. I jump out of the turret then land on top of the maus then make the hexagonal grid into a rectangle around the tank. The Germans fire at it all at once using all 28 guns, but nothing happens.

I then make the turret turn to the armored car closest to me and once in position I say "fire" then giggle and the 75 mm cannon fires and kills the two drivers. I then make the turret fire at the gunner and a few shots later he dies making the turret of the armored car go up and fire off a few armor piercing incendiary rounds.

I then make the turret move to the second armored car and once in position fire main gun completely destroying the armored car. "haha fish in a barrel" The Germans that still live and are out of the cars non stop fire and reload at me. I just smile at their vain effort then make the cannon and main gun reload while firing at the Germans out of the cars killing all six then firing at the turret and kill the last three. "then there were three..."

I say and make the turret face the maus closest to me and smile widely. "boom" I say the fire the cannon which does some penetration but doesn't do any damage. I then fire the man turret in the exact same position and the maus explodes "oopsie guess I got the ammo" I giggle then make the maus I control move forward so i can fire on the other two that are left.

The last maus left fires and it stops inches from the maus I am controlling and the shell explodes in a nice fire ball then I smile even wider "no one dare touches me little jerry" I say then fire the main gun and the maus stops moving and I tilt my head "oh guess I got the driver, let's play a little game now" I say then jump down in front of the maus I am controlling then look back to it then run quickly behind and put my katanas together and they combine to make one large katana

I then hold my katana with both hands and run at the maus in front of me and slice it cleanly in half then look at the enemy maus still alive giggle "fire little jerry" I say then they fire the 75 mm cannon and I slice it in half inches from my face and it explodes behind me then I run towards the maus and slice in cleanly in two then slice it in half again the other way then it explodes in a ball of fire and I smile.

I grunt then get on my knees and stab my katana in the ground to keep my balance and a red outline appears around me "damnit that was exhausting"

 **Thus concludes this fun little fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it ^_^ ps don't mess with me :P**


End file.
